


Once a Year

by Lightest_Shadow



Category: Original Work, Unus Annus - Fandom
Genre: Gen, Just some original poem-like fic, Or Is It?, Semi Horror
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-14
Updated: 2020-11-14
Packaged: 2021-03-09 17:41:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 202
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27550198
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lightest_Shadow/pseuds/Lightest_Shadow
Summary: Just a celebration prose.





	Once a Year

No one remembers when it started. No one knows when it'll end.

Every year.

Not all hear the calls, and not all follow, but it happens in a 24 hour experience.

Every year.

The few that return describe the creatures in whole, but descriptions vary. Some they're basically human, minus the spirals in their eyes. Others describe them as monochrome smoke-like creatures with semi-human forms.

Every year.

Believed to be the creators of our other myths, the fish being with two tails surrounding the torso of a man, a creature of melons, and many more, for 24 hours they all disappear, following the same cry as the humans who get enthralled.

Every year.

The ticking of the clock. The chorus of masculine voices. The vision of spirals and a clock.

Every year.

People by the dozens slowly walk towards the forest, where the dangerous creatures roam. The only message anyone has before leaving the city is assumed to be the names of the creatures who call for their lives.

Every year.

Every year.

The ticking is getting louder.

Every year.

The call gets louder for those who can resist.

Every year.

Every year.

Every...

Year...

Ever...y...

The beings call.

Memento Mori.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope there's enough of you who know the actual inspiration for this. :>
> 
> Don't share what it is if you knoslw tho, keep it secret.


End file.
